The existing liquid crystal display device generally includes a panel and a backlight module used to project luminous light toward the panel so as to display the patterns on the panel. The backlight module generally includes as waveguide and an optical film disposed on the light exiting surface of the waveguide. The arrangement and installation of the optical film will directly affect the quality of the backlight module.
In the current technologies, one of the measurements of arranging and positioning of the optical films is performed with the optical films are firstly positioning onto the dowel pin of the waveguide. However, the optical film can readily get loose from the dowel pin. In worse situation, when the optical film is undergone a thermal expansion, the optical film will jump out of the dowel pin suddenly and create an instant impart, to the waveguide, cracking the waveguide in which the dowel pin is installed.
The other measurement of arranging and positioning of the optical films is embodied with that the optical film is provided with four positioning holes at four corners. And then a rubber frame is applied to attach the optical film to the waveguide. The rubber frame is expected to compensate the thermal expansion of the waveguide. The rubber frame is also provided with dowel pins integrally formed with the rubber frame. As a result, the optical film can be readily deployed, over the rubber .frame. However, the optical film is comparably hard and sharp as compared to the rubber, and the dowel. pins integrally formed with the frame is also made from rubber. once the optical film is deployed over the rubber frame, the rubber dowel, pins can be readily cut off with the transversal movement of the optical film such that the optical film is lost of its support and positioning. Once the optical film is out of its intended position, the optical performance at the backlight module is negatively compromised.